A New Life
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress. Third installment of the demon series, rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the third installment of the demon series. Enjoy the first chapter and this is rated for reasons. Questions from the last installment will be answered throughout this one.**

Lilith ran ahead of Star and Marco, a backpack flung over her shoulders and a smile plastered across her lips. Stopping at the corner, the white-haired girl looked back as the smile widened, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

The two caught up with her and Marco patted the top of her head as he smiled, "You're not going to be late, Lilith," Lilith tilted her head to the side in confusion and Marco shook his head, "You'll be there before you know, just don't run ahead of us. You could get hurt," Lilith pouted and Marco sighed as he straightened himself up, "Now listen, Lilith, you can't control the shadows or call on the souls of the dead in school, and if anyone is picking on you, go to the teacher, okay?"

Lilith pouted and slowly nodded, "Okay,"

"One more thing," Star walked past Marco and lightly tapped her wand on the top of Lilith's head, tying her head up into twin tails, "There, now no one will be able to see your horn and it won't cause any trouble,"

"Trouble?" Lilith looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco, would it be bad if people know we're demons? Star and everyone else are okay with it, but Star said-"

"Some people…aren't exactly understanding when it comes to other races, Lilith, so you should keep your horn hidden behind your hair, okay?" Lilith moaned and slowly nodded, "Okay, let's get you to school," Lilith nodded again before turning and the three of them continued to walk down the street.

The three stood outside the gates of the school and Lilith looked back and forth between Star and Marco and the school before looking up at the two and frowned, "Marco?"

Marco smiled and patted the top of her head, "You'll be fine. Go make some friends, listen to your teacher and my parents will be here to pick you up after school, and me and Star will see you when we get home, okay?" Lilith smiled and nodded before she turned and walked through the gates as Star and Marco watched her.

The two watched as Lilith walked up to a group of five kids and Marco narrowed his eyes slightly before he saw Lilith and the other children turn and walk away. Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're handling this well," Marco looked at Star in confusion, "Well…you've been her guardian since we found her in the woods, and most people usually get all emotional when the kids they're caring for start school, but you're handling this well,"

"Heh, I just don't want to embarrass Lilith in front of her new friends. Believe me, I'm worried something might happen and people will shun her because of what she is, but kids…they're innocent. They're not judgmental like most of the world is, and the teachers aren't ones to bully students, but I'm still worried something might happen, but I can't put my finger on it,"

"Hmm…you're probably just worried she'll make friends and would want to spend time with them instead of you, am I right?" Marco sighed and Star rolled her eyes, "Well we better get to school before we're late," Marco nodded and the two turned and walked away.

Lilith and the group of five children that consisted of two girls named Rebecca and Hayley and three boys named James, Michael and Sean sat at a round table, talking amongst themselves. Hayley's eyes spotted something behind Lilith's hair and her eyes slightly widened, "Lilith?" Lilith looked at the blonde beside her in confusion, "What's that on your head?"

Lilith's eyes widened as Hayley gently pushed her hair away and the five saw the horn, "Whoa…that's so cool," Sean smiled, "So you're like…what are you?"

"A…a d-demon," Lilith said shyly and the five stared in awe, "What's wrong?"

"You're a demon? That's so cool," Sean repeated, "We never seen one before,"

Lilith frowned as she brushed her hair in front of her horn, "Huh? What's wrong? Rebecca questioned, "Are you scared?"

Lilith hummed and shook her head, "No, but Marco said I have to keep my horn hidden so people don't hurt me,"

"Who's Marco?" Michael asked, arching a brow, "Is he your brother? Is he a demon too?"

"Marco is taking care of me and he is a demon," Lilith looked up and frowned, "Marco wants me to hide my horn so people don't hurt me," before anyone could say anything, the door opened and the kids looked up to see a 30-year-old woman stepping into the room and Lilith's eyes widened, "Who is she?"

"Children, my name is Ms. Johnson, and I am your teacher. You will show me the respect I deserve," Lilith frowned as she sunk into her chair and lowered her head.

The children walked out of the schoolyard and over to their parents as the school day ended. Lilith looked around and spotted Angie and Rafael standing beside the family sedan and she walked over to them. Looking down, Angie smiled, "Hi Lilith, did you have a good first day?"

"Yes, I made some friends too," Lilith looked back before looking up at Marco's parents.

Confused, Rafael arched a brow, "Huh? What's wrong, Lilith?"

Lilith smiled and shook her head, "I'm okay, an we go home and wait for Marco and Star to get home?" the two nodded and Angie opened the back of the sedan to allow Lilith to climb in the back before she closed the door and climbed into the passenger side and Rafael climbed into the driver's seat and the sedan began moving away from the curb.

Lilith stood by the front door as it opened and Star and Marco stepped into the house. Marco closed the door and Lilith ran over to the two and hugged their legs and Marco smiled as he picked Lilith up, "Hey Lilith, how was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?"

Lilith smiled and nodded, "Yeah," the smile slowly faded as Lilith looked down, "Marco? My friends, Hayley, Rebecca, James, Michael and Sean…they saw my horn," Lilith looked up and saw a small smile crossing Marco's lips, "Are you mad?"

"Are they still your friends?" Lilith frowned and slowly nodded, "Then I'm not mad. I only suggested you keep your horn hidden so people won't pick on you for being different and your friends didn't pick on you, did they?" Lilith shook her head, "Then it's fine, but you shouldn't tell anyone else about us for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Lilith smiled as Marco set her down and she walked away.

Lilith sat on the bed and stared down at a photo, a painful look behind her eyes as a deep frown formed across her lips, "Lilith?" she jumped and dropped the photo.

Looking up, she saw Marco walking into the room, "M-Marco? What are-" Marco picked the photo up and Lilith's eyes widened.

Marco looked down at the photo and saw a rough looking man with greasy black hair and a woman with her white hair up in a bun. Marco looked up as Lilith looked down, "I've seen you looking at this picture before, but I never questioned it…are these your parents?" Lilith bit her lip as Marco frowned and saw down beside her, "Lilith?"

Lilith pointed to the man, "That's my daddy Ragnok," she then pointed to the woman, "and that's my mommy Azar…the mean people said I can have a picture of my mommy and daddy before they send me away. Mommy and daddy didn't want to take a picture, but the mean people said that they had to,"

"Huh…and where was it when we found you in the woods that day?"

"Pocket," Lilith looked up with a frown painted across her lips, "I hoped mommy and daddy would want me back,"

Marco slightly frowned and looked down at the photo again, "Do you want to go back?"

Lilith hummed and shook her head, "No. I like it here. You and everyone else is really nice to me, I have friends now and I'm going to school." She hugged Marco's arm and smiled, "I'm happy you found me Marco. I love you, Marco,"

Marco smiled as he hugged Lilith, "I love you too, Lilith, everyone here does," Marco broke from the hug and stood up as he gently set Lilith down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, "And now it's time for little girls to get some sleep,"

"Marco?" Marco hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Can I get some water?"

Marco smiled and slightly nodded, "Sure. I'll be right back with your water," Lilith smiled and nodded as Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Marco soon returned with a glass of water and handed it to Lilith, who sat up and took it before drinking the contents. She handed the empty glass to Marco and laid back down, "Thank you. Goodnight,"

Marco smiled before leaning forward and lightly kissed her forehead, "You're welcome, Lilith, goodnight." Marco set the glass on the desk and rolled his sleeping back out on the floor before lying down and inhaled slowly before closing his eyes.

**Okay, so I answered the question about Lilith's parents…kind of…and the first chapter is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: I suppose it was.**

**Youthintruth: Both will be happening, but for now, only one of them in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Lilith and her small circle of friends sat at the table, blank pieces of paper in front of them as they practiced their writing, the teacher walking around the classroom, looking at the students. Stopping at the table Lilith was sitting at, she looked down and her eyes widened and her face darkened as she saw the horn poking out from behind Lilith's hair. Reaching down, she pulled Lilith up by the hair, causing the white-haired girl to cry in pain and the other students stared at them with wide eyes, "What do you think you are doing in my classroom, monster!"

"M-monster?" Lilith whimpered as the teacher's grip tightened around her hair, causing her to cry more.

"You disgusting devil, what makes you believe you can live in a human society? Who in their right mind would care for a hideous demon!" she looked around her class and ranted, "Don't let her fool you, children, she may look sweet and innocent, but she is an unholy abomination underneath her smile! She's going to outlive the average human by hundreds of years! Monsters like this must be purged and-" before she could finish, she felt a sharp pain in her leg and she hissed in pain as she dropped Lilith.

Lilith landed on the floor and Hayley helped her up and frowned, "Are you okay, Lilith?" Lilith looked up with tears in her eyes as she shook and Hayley hugged her, "It's okay Lilith. Ms. Johnson doesn't know what she's talking about." The teacher looked around the classroom as the children hit the surface of the tables before she screamed in frustration and ran out of the classroom, leaving the children in silence as Hayley, Rebecca, James, Michael and Sean comforted their friend.

Lilith sat between Star's parents with a blank expression crossing her face and Marco's parents drove down the street. The four adults looked at Lilith and Angie frowned at the blank expression crossing Lilith's face, "How was school, Lilith? Did something happen, sweetie?"

"Nothing,"

Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "What's wrong, dear? Did you get into a fight with your friends?" Lilith slowly shook her head before she looked down and the car ride fell silent.

The five walked through the front door of the Diaz house and Moon, Angie, Rafael and River watched as Lilith slowly walked up the stairs with her head down and the five frowned as she faded from their line of sight. Lilith walked into the room and let her hair down before slowly reaching for her horn. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lilith pulled down on the horn before hearing it snap and her world faded into darkness.

Rafael ran into the room and his eyes widened when he saw Lilith lying in the middle of the floor, a small pool of blood forming around her head, the broken horn next to her, "Lilith!" running towards her, Rafael picked her up and carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Angie walked over to her husband in confusion, "Rafael, what was that-" her gaze fell and her eyes widened when she spotted an unconscious Lilith in Rafael's arms, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Rafael narrowed his eyes and looked at the rulers of Mewni, "Queen Moon, do you know any healing spells?"

"Of course," Moon frowned and walked towards the Hispanic man and held her hand above Lilith's head as it started to glow a bright purple color and the four watched as the bleeding slowly began to stop and the four took Lilith back upstairs.

Star and Marco walked through the front door and Marco smiled as he looked around to see Star's parents and his father sitting in the living room, deep frowns painted across their lips and a frown formed across his lips, "G-guys? Where's Lilith? Don't tell me you guys forgot to pick her up. The school will call child services and they'll-"

"Hijo…she's upstairs with your mother in your room…you should go up there," Marco's eyes widened before he turned and quickly ran up the stairs.

Star frowned before she looked at the three and shook her head, "Is everything okay? What happened to Lilith? Did she get in trouble or-"

"Star," her mother looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "This is serious. Lilith came home depressed, but she wouldn't tell us what had happened and then she went upstairs and broke her horn," Star's eyes widened as she looked towards the stairs, "I managed to stop the bleeding and heal her, but she's resting right now," Star took a deep breath as she hung her head.

Marco ran into his room and saw Lilith lying on the bed, a bandage wrapped around her head with his mother sitting beside the bed. Angie looked up, a frown painted across her lips as Marco's eyes widened, "W-what happened? What happened to Lilith?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her," Angie stood up and walked over to him, "All we know is she seemed upset about something when we picked her up and when we got home, she came up here and broke her horn off. Star's mother managed to stop the bleeding. Don't worry, she's just resting right now,"

Before she walked out of the room, she placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked up, a look of disbelief crossing his face, "You should really be here when she wakes up. She's closer to you than anyone else here, so maybe she'll tell you what happened," Marco inhaled slowly as he nodded and walked towards the bed and Angie walked out of the room.

Lilith moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw Marco sitting next to the bed and she frowned, "Marco?"

"Lilith, why would you-" before he could finish, Lilith quickly say up and hugged Marco as she cried into his hoodie, "Lilith? What's wrong? Why would you break your horn like that?"

"Why, Marco!" she looked up, tears running down her face and Marco, "Why do people hate us! Mommy and daddy said I was a bad girl and they took me to the mean people, and they sent me away! I thought I was going to die and then you found me, and I was happy, but why do people make me feel like I'm a bad girl!"

Marco frowned as he hugged Lilith and comforted her, "Lilith, you are _not _a bad girl. Your parents were fools who should have paid more attention to you instead of taking you to the Higher Courts and having you banished. Yes, you walked out of the house and all the way to school a few months ago and scared everyone involved, but nothing you've done can be considered bad."

Lilith looked up and Marco wiped the tears from her eyes, "If they had called me and told me that you had broken your horn, I would've left school and came straight home, but Lilith…why would you do something like this? Why would you hurt yourself and worry the people who care about you?"

"I…I don't want to be alone," Lilith frowned and looked down, "I was alone in the woods, and I thought I was going to die, but you, and Star and Janna and Jackie found me. You said I could come with you to get something to eat and you said I can live with you,"

"I remember, I also remember how attached you were towards me for the longest time, how you would wait at the front door everyday for me and Star to return home from school and how you would wrap your tiny arms around my leg, but Lilith, you know you won't be alone, you have my parents, Star's parents, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, their parents, and Star," Lilith looked up and frowned and Marco patted the top of her head, "Of course you have me. I'm always going to be here for you, but why would you think that you'd be alone."

Lilith looked down again and shook her head, "We're demons, and demons live longer than humans and I don't want to see my friends die, I don't want to watch Star die! I don't want to watch you die! I don't want to be alone! Why can't we be humans!"

"Lilith," Marco sighed and frowned, "Yes, as demons, we have a longer lifespan than humans, and even if we were human, I'd probably die before you," Lilith looked up with wide eyes, "Well…I'm older than you for starters, and Star and I…we fight monsters on occasion, and even though we are good at it, that's still a dangerous profession, but that's why we should always tell the people we care about how important they are to us and try to make happy memories with them, so this way when we do have to say goodbye, we'll have all these great memories to remember them by,"

Lilith frowned as she bit her lip, "Marco? I'm sorry…are you mad?" Marco took a deep breath before he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, surprising the young girl.

"I'm not mad, Lilith. I can never bring myself to be angry at you, I was just worried when I saw you lying in bed with bandages wrapped around your head. I felt my heart was going to pound out of my chest when I heard what happened, but I'm glad you're okay," Lilith moaned, "How about this. We promise that we'll be there for each other for as long as we can. And if anything is bothering you, you can come to me and I'll try my best to comfort you,"

"Hmm…and I'll be there when you need me, okay Marco?" Marco slightly smiled as he nodded and Lilith hugged, "I'm sorry, Marco. I love you,"

Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head as he hugged Lilith back, "It's going to be okay, Lilith, and I love you too," Marco narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the darkened sky, "It's late, but how about I make you something to eat before you go to bed?" Lilith looked up and slightly nodded as Marco stood up, "Okay, I'll be right back," Lilith nodded again as Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Marco stood in the kitchen, preparing Lilith something to eat, "Marco?" Marco looked back and saw Star stepping into the kitchen, a frown painted across her lips, "What happened? Is she okay?"

Marco sighed and shook her head, "She broke her horn, she was upset that demons have a higher lifespan than humans and that she'll have to watch her friends die…but…something else is bothering her, but I don't know what,"

Star sighed and stepped closer to him, "So what are you going to do? Our parents said that she was upset when she came home and that she broke her horn, but she wasn't talking to them. Do you think someone else saw her horn and started to pick on her or something?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to keep from out of school for the rest of the week while she recovers and I'm going to stay home too to keep an eye on her," Star's eyes widened, "I know I'll get in trouble, but Star, be honest, if you were caring for a Mewman child and they ended up getting hurt when they came home on day, you'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

Marco looked at her and Star frowned as she shook her head, "I guess you're right…I'll stay home too," Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Marco, you're bound to have to go out and your parents won't be able to watch her constantly while you're out so…I'll stay home too,"

Marco slightly smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "I appreciate that, Star and I'm sure Lilith will too," Star smiled and nodded, "Star? Do you want to stay in the room with us tonight? It might make Lilith feel a little better and I could use the help with her in the middle of the night,"

"Of course," Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "I was going to suggest that I'd keep you guys company tonight anyway, so it looks like you're stuck with me either way,"

Marco smiled as he shook his head, "Don't be like that Star, you know I love you and Lilith has gotten closer to you since we saved her from that Trade," Star hummed and nodded, "Well…are you ready to go see her?" Star nodded again as the two turned and walked out of the kitchen, Marco carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water for Lilith.

Marco sat up on the floor, Star sleeping beside him and Lilith sleeping on the bed. Marco looked up and watched as Lilith slept before he looked at his desk and saw Lilith's severed horn resting on a small rag and he narrowed his eyes, "What the hell happened? Us outliving humans shouldn't have been enough to have her break her own horn. She should know that we have a higher lifespan than humans, so what was it that drove her to do this? Was one of her classmates picking on her for being a demon? And if so, why didn't she go to the teacher like I told her to?"

His eyes widened as he looked towards the sleeping Lilith again, "Was it…was it the teacher that did this to her?" he groaned as he shook his head and cupped a hand over his eyes, "No…what the hell am I thinking? An adult bullying a little girl. That's just…that's just ridiculous. No adult ever will bully a child, no matter what. Maybe the teacher wasn't around when the kids began to pick on her and the students decided to play the perfect angel when they got back…that makes sense, right?"

Inhaling deeply, Marco laid back and stared up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes, "What am I going to do? First there was finding her in the woods, and then her there was that time she was kidnapped and taken to the Trade and now her first week of school and she breaks her horn…I can't watch over her all the time. She needs to make friends and enjoy life as well as go to school, but I can't ignore this either,"

Hearing Star moan beside him, he looked down and frowned as the blonde princess slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "Marco, we should really get some sleep. Lilith might get worried if we get tired in the middle of the day," Marco sighed and shook his head as Star sat up and frowned, "Marco, what happened today…we'll find out. Lilith might not be ready to tell us why exactly she broke her horn like that, but you know her. She'll come to us when she's ready and then-"

"I know, Star, but…I'm trying to figure out why she would do something like this so I can take care of the problem without having her tell me. She said that she had friends in school and that they saw her horn but they didn't make fun of her for it, but I'm thinking…what if another kid saw it and they decided to-" Star leaned closer and lightly kissed his cheek.

Star slightly smiled as she yawned and leaned closer to Marco, "She'll talk to us when she's ready, for now, we should get some sleep," Marco inhaled slowly as he nodded and the two closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I originally wanted to get Light of the Moon out, but I'm still working on a few kinks in that chapter, and this chapter was pretty much the easiest one for me to write in this story, so I decided to get it out while I could. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**StarPower: Good to know. I could probably do something like that.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: He's aware of child abuse, but he's hoping that's not the case.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, he is.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lilith sat between Star and Marco on the couch, watching cartoons as she happily ate. Looking up, Lilith frowned as she saw the two whispering to one another, "Marco?" the two stopped and looked down to see Lilith staring up at them, her violet eyes wide, "Are you okay?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled before patting Lilith's head, "I'm fine, Lilith. Are you okay?"

Lilith smiled and nodded before looking up at Star, "Are you okay?" Star smiled and nodded before the sound of someone knocking on the door caught their attention and Marco stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening it, he looked down in confusion and saw Hayley, Rebecca, James, Michael and Sean standing in the front step with their parents walking down the walkway, "Hello," Rebecca said nervously, "We're looking for Marco,"

"Look no further," Marco sighed and crossed his arms, "Can I help you, kids?" the five looked down and Marco arched a brow, "Is something wrong?" the children looked up and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Kids, if this is a prank, it's not a very good one an-"

"Do you know Lilith?" Michael questioned, looking up with a determined look crossing his face as the ten adults stood behind the children.

"I'm Lilith's guardian, yes. Are you five friends of Lilith?" the five slowly nodded as Marco stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Looking down at the children, he frowned, "Maybe you can explain why Lilith was so upset yesterday. Did something happen in school?"

"Is…is Lilith okay?" Hayley questioned and Marco frowned as he shook his head, "What happened to her?"

"Well…I was hoping you kids could tell me that. She came home yesterday and then she broke her horn, and I would like to know why-"

"She broke her horn!" the adults stared at their children in confusion and Marco slowly nodded, "But…Ms. Johnson…she…she was being mean to Lilith yesterday for being a demon. She pulled her by the hair, called her a lot of names an-"

"Ms. Johnson? Your teacher?" Marco narrowed his eyes as the children nodded their heads, "Please tell me she got in trouble."

"We went to Mr. Rooney, but Ms. Johnson said that he won't believe us because we're kids and…he didn't," Sean frowned and looked down, "Ms. Johnson didn't get in trouble and-"

"Why don't you kids go inside and keep Lilith company, and leave your teacher to me," the five looked up at their parents and they slowly nodded as Marco opened the door and they stepped inside.

Marco closed the door and took a deep breath as Hayley's mother, a woman with dark hair arched a brow and shook her head, "Horn? Demon? Young man, what is going on here?"

"Lilith and I are both demons from the same race known as shadow manipulators," Marco looked back with narrowed eyes, "Judge me all you want, but Lilith isn't a bad kid. She was thrown out of hell thanks to her parents and I promised her that she can live with us and she formed a quick friendship with your kids," the ten nodded as Marco walked past them and towards the garage, "Now if you excuse me,"

Standing in front of the garage, Marco put his fingertips together and the ten watched as the shadows danced around the garage before forming together, "I've got a teacher to talk to,"

"Would it be all right if we go in and watch our children?" he heard James's father ask and he nodded before the adults turned and walked into the house and Marco stepped through the shadows.

Jessica Johnson and her husband Robert sat in the living room as the shadows in the room began dancing around before grouping together. The two jumped up as Marco stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you supposed to-"

"Are you Ms. Johnson?" Marco glared at Robert, "No? Then shut the hell up!" Marco glared at Jessica and picked her up by the shirt, "Do you know what you did yesterday? You bullied a-"

"A filthy little mon-" before she could finish, she fell back with a force.

Jessica landed beside her husband, who looked up at the intruder with narrowed eyes, "Just who do you think yo-" he felt a sharp pain course through his body as Marco held his right hand out.

Jessica stared at her husband with wide eyes as Marco spat, "I warned you to shut the hell up, old man, you would've lived longer," retracting the shadows from his body, Robert fell limp and Marco looked at Jessica, "So…you hate demons, huh? Do you know you almost caused Lilith to die yesterday!" Jessica flinched, "She broke her horn because of what you said to her! Why do you hate demons?"

"Because one killed my brother!" Marco's eyes widened as he retracted the shadows back and the began to dance around him, "I swore I will never forgive that demon and that I will kill any demon I come across and-"

"And because _one _demon killed your sibling, you believe you have the right to bully an innocent little girl!" Marco's eyes flashed, "Do you know how disgusting that is!"

"Your kind are nothing more than heathens, devils meant to destroy humanity, lower than dogs even an-"

"Silence!" Jessica flinched and her eyes widened as she saw the shadows begin to stand around Marco's body, "Lilith's friends told me that they went to the principal and told him how you bullied Lilith, now what you said to that idiot, I don't know, and I don't care to know, all I care about is getting rid of the threat towards my girl."

The shadows began forming and aimed towards the woman, "Your reasoning for bullying Lilith is beyond forgivable. You nearly caused a 6-year-old girl to die because of your intolerance towards demons. She snapped her own horn off when she got home yesterday and if it wasn't for my girlfriend's mother, she'd be dead and I promise this wouldn't be as quick as this," before Jessica could questing it, her eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain course through her body as the shadows pierced her.

The shadows faded and Marco narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I've killed demons because they took Lilith to a sex trade, they were difficult to kill, but killing two humans wasn't that challenging." Marco turned as shadows began grouping up against the wall, "I hope it was worth it," Marco stepped trough the shadows before they faded.

Marco stepped into the living room and saw the six children crying as Hayley, Rebecca, James, Michael and Sean hugged Lilith while Star and the ten adults frowned at the six. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco!" Lilith moved from her friends and ran over to Marco and hugged him as she cried, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ms. Johnson, but she said you wouldn't believe me!"

Marco frowned and patted the top of her head, "Of course I would've believed you, Lilith, I just wish you had told me yesterday," the five families watched as Marco comforted Lilith and Star smiled before the adults ushered their children out of the house and quietly closed the door behind them.

Star walked up to the two and whispered to Marco, "Marco?" Marco looked at his girlfriend in confusion and Star frowned, "What happened? Did you talk to her or the principal an-"

"I…no…she uh…she told me why she bullied Lilith yesterday. She said that her brother was killed by a demon…and I may have…gone a little overboard," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Star, but you saw what happened when those idiots took Lilith to that Trade. You saw what I would do to keep her safe,"

"I know, Marco, but what's going to happen when people go looking for her? They're going to find her dead an-"

"It can't be traced back to me or Lilith. The windows and doors are all locked, there were no signs of forced entry, and only a handful of people know about shadow manipulators and I doubt that Lilith's friends and their parents will do something like that,"

"I hope you're right, Marco," Star frowned and looked down at Lilith.

**Not going to lie, I wanted to have him have the teacher fired first, but something told me to have him confront her on her actions in this chapter before killing her off. I know killing off a character this soon isn't ideal, but she is not the point character in this series as you will later find out. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Youthintruth: Possibly.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Maybe, but all he was doing was getting rid of a grown woman bullying poor Lilith.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Slight time skip.**

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson sat in the cafeteria in their school, eating lunch before Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at the princess and the demon and Ferguson shook his head, "So," the two looked up in confusion, "where were you two last week? You were here for two days and then you decided to-"

"There was an incident and we had to stay home to keep an eye on Lilith," Marco narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Stupid humans,"

The four stared at him in confusion as Star frowned and sighed, "Lilith's teacher bullied her on the second day, causing her to break her horn and if it hadn't been for my mother being there that day, she would've died, so we decided to stay home for the rest of the week to keep an eye on her,"

"O…kay? But how did you know it was her teacher and not just some kid who-"

"Lilith's friends came over the next day and told us what happened. I went to the teacher's house, she confirmed that she had bullied her and I killed her and her husband," the four stared at him in disbelief and Marco inhaled slowly, "They said that they went to the principal and that idiot didn't believe them, so I decided to pay this teacher a visit, asked why she did what she did and after finding out the reason, I…I lost it, and killed her and her husband,"

"Whoa," Janna sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms and leaned forward, "We've seen you kill demons when Lilith was kidnapped, but that was to be expected, but killing two humans? You know you could get in trouble for-"

"I left no evidence behind, and the only ones who know about me and Lilith are all of you guys, our parents, Lilith's friends and their parents, and given the circumstances, I doubt Lilith's friends or their parents will do anything like that,"

The table fell silent before Marco sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, "Did you think because I was raised and surrounded by humans my whole life, I wouldn't do something like that?" he looked down at his friends and narrowed his eyes, "Because no matter who, human, demon, Mewman or something else harasses Lilith, I'm going to eliminate the threat an-"

"Marco," Star quietly hissed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "I know you're trying to protect Lilith, but threatening to kill people shouldn't be the way to go about it and-"

"Star, I'm not going to go around murdering people at random, but I'm also not going to sit back and let people harass Lilith like that," Star moaned as Marco reached up and patted her head, "I'm not going to go after you, our parents, Alfonzo, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson, Lilith's friends or their parents because…well…I don't have a reason to,"

"That's not what I'm worried about,"

Jackie looked at the two and inhaled slowly and shook her head, "You know, you two have been spending most of your time caring for Lilith, how about you guys join me and Janna after school? We were going to go see a movie and Marco could ask his parents to watch Lilith for a while,"

"That sounds like it could be fun," Star looked at Marco and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you say, Marco? We haven't really had a chance to go out since Lilith came into our lives and since the Trade was taken down and her teacher is dead, so what's going to hurt her if we go out for a couple of hours?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'll call my parents and see if they can watch Lilith for a few hours today," Star smiled as the sound of the bell assaulted their eardrums and students stood up from their tables and walked out of the cafeteria.

Lilith ran up to Angie and Rafael and smiled as Angie looked down and smiled at her, "Hi Lilith, did you have a good day?" Lilith nodded, "That's nice, and was your teacher nice?"

"Yeah, Mr. Rose didn't bully anyone, but a lot of people asked what happened to Ms. Johnson,"

Angie hummed and nodded, "Well she shouldn't have done that to you and Marco wouldn't have done what he had to," she then sighed and shook her head, "And Lilith, Star and Marco are going to be a little late today," Lilith's eyes widened as a frown formed across her lips, "They're going on a date with Janna and Jackie and Marco asked if we can watch you while they went out and we said we would,"

Lilith slightly hung her head as Rafael shook his head, "It'll be okay, Neita,"

Lilith looked up in confusion and Angie sighed and shook her head, "It a Spanish word, sweetie, but Rafael is right, it'll be okay. And Star and Marco will be home after the movie, okay?"

"Okay," Angie opened the back door of the sedan and Lilith climbed in as Angie closed the door and the two adults climbed into the sedan and the vehicle began pulling away from the curb and drove down the street.

Driving down the street, Lilith looked up with wide eyes, "Uh?" the two adults looked back in confusion and Lilith frowned, "Can my friend come over tomorrow?" the two looked at her as Rafael turned and continued to drive down the street, "My friend Hayley wants to come over tomorrow and I was-"

"Of course your friend can come over tomorrow, sweetie," Angie smiled, "Do you have her phone number?" Lilith nodded, "Okay, we'll call her parents when we get home and arrange a little playdate for you and your friend," Lilith smiled before looking up out the window and watched as the scenery pass by.

**I was going to add the date here, but I'm going to save that for a chapter on its own. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, the next few chapters are going to be in a calm setting, mainly due to the first three chapters.**

**Youthintruth: The bait is set and now we play the waiting game. Read to see the outcome.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, Marco, Janna and Jackie stood in the lobby of the theater with their tickets in their hands. Marco looked down at his phone and Star sighed as she took his phone from him and shoved it in her purse, "What the…Star, what the he-"

"Marco, we're here to watch a movie with Janna and Jackie and we won't be able to enjoy it if you're looking at your phone the entire time,"

"But Star, what if some-"

"Your parents are watching Lilith, and you know they won't let anything happen to her, so you have nothing to be worried about," Marco sighed as Star took him by the hand and began leading him away, "Now let's go. When we get home, you'll see that Lilith is completely fine," Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded as the four of them walked over to the concession stand.

The four sat in the dark theater, watching the movie as it played on the big screen. Marco looked at Janna and Jackie and saw the two facing each other before they inched closer to one another and their lips met. Inhaled slowly, Marco looked at his girlfriend and frowned, "Hey, Estrella, do you think that I could-"

"Marco, I'm not going to give you your phone back until we leave the theater," Star sighed as she looked up and shook her head, "I know you're worried about Lilith, Marco, I am too, especially after what happened last week, but Jackie's right. We've been caring for Lilith ever since she came into our lives and we should be able to enjoy ourselves for a bit and your parents agreed to watch her for a couple of hours, so don't worry,"

She leaned closer and lightly kissed his cheek as she slightly smiled, "Stop worrying, Marco. Lilith will be fine," Marco inhaled slowly and nodded as Star leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them continued to watch the movie.

The patrons walked out of the theater as the sun began to sun began to slowly set over the horizon. Star handed Marco his phone and Marco put it his pocket. The two looked at Janna and Jackie and Star slightly smiled, "Thanks for inviting us out with you guys,"

"Don't sweat it," Jackie smiled and shook her head, "We know you two have been watching Lilith ever since we found her that day in the woods and you two need to enjoy yourselves." She took Janna by the hand and began leading her down the street, "Say hi to Lilith for us,"

"Alright!" Star smiled before looking at Marco and shook her head, "See Marco? Don't you feel better now that we got to spend some time together?"

Marco inhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess…maybe we can make this into a weekly thing or something," Star slowly nodded as Marco took her by the hand, "Well we should get home. We've got homework and Lilith is probably waiting by the front door,"

"Whatever," Star held the wand out and shouted, "Lightning Change Back!" in a flash of light, the two vanished without a trace.

The two stood in Star's room as trey quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw Lilith sitting on the couch with her head down, "Lilith?" her head shot up and her eyes widened when she spotted Star and Marco, "Is everything o-" before Marco could finish, Lilith ran over to the two teenagers and hugged them and looked up at them, "Did you have a good day in school?"

Lilith smiled as she nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Rose was nice to everyone, but a lot of people asked where Ms. Johnson was," Marco hummed and nodded as he patted Lilith's head, "And your parents helped me with homework,"

"That's good, and now me and Star have to get our homework done,"

Star and Marco got ready to move away from the small child when Lilith spoke, "Marco?' Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "My friend Hayley is coming. Your parents said it was okay, but I wanted to ask you. I don't want you to get mad,"

Marco slightly smiled as he shook his head and patted Lilith's head, "Lilith, I already told you that I can never bring myself to be angry at you, but it was good that you asked if your friend could come over. Did my parents call your friend?" Lilith slowly nodded, "And did her parents say it was okay?" Lilith nodded again, "Alright, so when my parents pick you up tomorrow, they'll pick your friend up,"

"Okay," Lilith smiled as she stepped away from the two and Star and Marco walked into the other room to do their homework.

The five sat on the front step and looked up at the night sky. Lilith at between Star and Marco while Angie and Rafael sat on the step behind them. Lilith moaned as Star and Marco looked down to see her rub her eyes, "Are you getting tired, Lilith?" Star questioned as she arched a brow.

Lilith moaned as she shook her head and leaned up against Marco, "Lilith, why don't we get ready for bed? You're falling asleep an-" Lilith moaned again as she nuzzled closer to Marco, climbing onto his lap and leaned up against him as she closed her eyes, "Right," Marco stood up with Lilith in her arms and turned and walked into the house with Star following close behind, leaving Angie and Rafael on the steps.

Star watched as Marco set Lilith down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked back in confusion as Star stepped closer to him, "I've been thinking about this all weekend and Lilith saying that earlier…what's stopping someone from going to the police and telling them that you killed that woman and her husband last week?"

"Well…outside of having no proof, Lilith's friends and their parents won't do that because that'll in turn hurt Lilith and Lilith might hold it against her friends' parents, my parents won't do that because everyone saw me kill several demons a few months ago after they kidnapped her and took her to a sex trade, and the only other people who know about that are our friends,"

"Yeah…but let's just say that they do find out about that…who are you going to suspect?" Star questioned and Marco sighed, "There are only a handful of people who know and someone them we don't know that well and if you make assumptions without proof yourself you could-"

"We can take you and my parents off that list, which yeah…leaves us with almost twenty still, but if we get everyone together…you can use a truth spell and we'll find out who did it," Star frowned as Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'd say torture everyone, but that'll only end up doing more harm than good,"

"Right," Star nodded and looked down at the sleeping Lilith, "I'm going to go get my sleeping bag…I'll be right back," Marco nodded and watched as Star turned and walked out of the room before he looked back at Lilith and leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

**And another calm chapter done…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Oh…well…good to know.**

**Youthintruth: Soon enough, yes.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and this might be the last calm chapter for a while.**

Star and Marco sat in the dining room and watched as Lilith and her friend Hayley played in the other room. Taking a deep breath, Marco shook his head and leaned back in the chair, "Huh? What's wrong Marco?" Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Well…you've been distracted in school all day and now you look lost…what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Star," Marco leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, "I have a bad feeling about something and I can't shake it,"

Star sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned forward, "Last week was the first time you killed a couple of humans, so maybe the guilt is eating away at you. But it should pass…like you said, that teacher caused Lilith to break her horn and she almost died because of it. She's a teacher and she shouldn't have bullied a little girl like that."

"That's partially it…I'm also concerned that someone who knows about me and Lilith will go to the police and report the death…and last week I saw a picture of Lilith's parents and…well-"

"You're worried they might want her back, but Marco, she's been banished, she can't go back and they can't bring her back, so even if that does happen, they have no say," Star reached over and took Marco's hand, "We've been caring for Lilith since we found her in the woods, and yes, she was and still is closer to you than anyone else, so I doubt she wants to go back to hell with them.

You've gone to hell to save her from that Trade, you've killed dozens of demons without a second thought and you killed that woman and her husband because she bullied Lilith last week and we all knew it was going to be a matter of time before we found out what happened to her and everyone knew once we found out, you were going to take care of it. They'd have to be fools to do something like that and even if they do, I'll just cast a little truth spell on everyone who knows about you and Lilith and force the truth out of them,"

"You, your parents, my parents and Lilith's friends can be taken off of that list," Star frowned as Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I trust you not to do something like that, my parents raised me, they know that both Lilith and I are demons, and they still accept us, your parents, while they were skeptical at first, understand that I will stop at nothing to protect Lilith, even if it means murder, and Lilith's friends won't do that to her. They're aware that I'm Lilith's guardian and if they have me arrested, it'll most likely hurt Lilith,"

"So…the only ones who will be interrogated are Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, their parents and Lilith's friends' parents?" Marco hummed and slowly nodded, "But shouldn't you at least suspect everyone? I mean I'm happy you trust me and my parents enough to know that we won't do that, and your parents are obviously not going to do that, but Lilith's friends-"

"Are just kids, and are very good friends with Lilith, but if it'll make you feel better, we'll keep a close eye on everyone," Star frowned as Marco felt someone pull on his pantleg and he looked down to see Lilith staring up at him, "What's wrong, Lilith?"

"Can we get some candy?" Marco arched a brow as Star stared at the two and Lilith frowned, "Please Marco?"

"I don't know…is your friend allowed to have candy?" the three looked at Hayley and Marco leaned back and crossed his arms, "Are you allowed to have candy, kid?" Hayley slowly nodded and Marco arched a brow, "Are you lying?"

"Mommy and daddy said I can have an if I eat dinner first," Hayley answered shyly.

Marco sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door, "Marco?"

"I'll be right back," Marco patted the top of Lilith's head, "But like your friend, you can't eat any candy until after dinner, okay?" Lilith hummed and nodded, "Listen to Star until I get back,"

"Okay, hurry back," Lilith smiled as Marco stepped away from her and she waved after him and Star slightly smiled at her as Marco walked out of the house.

Star, Marco and Lilith stood outside and watched as Hayley climbed into her parents' car before closing the door behind her and the car drove off. The two looked down at Lilith and saw a frown painted across her lips, "Don't worry, Lilith," Star smiled, shaking her head, "You'll see your friend again tomorrow,"

Lilith moaned and Marco patted her head, "Star's right, Lilith. You'll see your friend in school tomorrow," Lilith pouted as Marco took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Why don't we go for a walk around the block," Lilith looked up with wide eyes, "Well there's a nice breeze and it's still a little light out, so how about the three of us go for a little walk?" Lilith nodded before taking hold of Marco's hand and then reached up to hold Star's hand and the three of them walked down the street.

**Okay, I know this is probably my shortest chapter in this series, but it's meant for a simple moment and the clam chapters are most likely over after this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star's Keyblade4114: More or less, but there will be calming chapters in between.**

**Youthintruth: Good to know. Yeah, the list is short but that's the point.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat on a bench in the park and watched as Lilith and her friends as Lilith's friends' parents sat on the other benches, watching the children as they ran around and played. Marco looked towards the main gates of the park and narrowed his eyes as he growled under his breath, "Marco?" Star frowned, looking at Marco with a concerning look crossing her face, "Marco, we're in public, Lilith's playing with her friends and…what are you looking at?" Star looked towards main gates and her eyes widened when she spotted a couple of police officers walking through the gates, "Marco, they're probably just patrolling, it might not be for that…it's been over a week,"

"And I'm sure someone found the bodies, reported them and something had to have happened an-"

"You're being paranoid, kid," the two looked up and saw the ten adults standing above them and Michael's mother shook her head as she crossed her arms, "Your girlfriend is probably right. They're probably just on patrol." Marco sighed and shook his head, "If you act like this every time you see a police officer, they'll grow suspicious and start asking questions,"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "You did what you had to that day because that woman nearly caused Lilith's death," Sean's father spoke, "And from what the kids said, the principal either knew of her actions and refused to fire her, or was completely oblivious to the whole thing,"

"They weren't the first ones I've killed…I killed a few dozen demons a few months back after they kidnapped Lilith and took her to a sex trade," the ten stared at him in disbelief as Star frowned and slowly nodded, "Like I said, Lilith was thrown out of hell thanks to her parents over a little prank. Me, Star and a few of our friends found her in the woods where we brought her back to our campsite, fed her and the next day Star and I brought her home with us…she's not a bad kid, and people continue to make her feel like that,"

The air between the twelve grew stale before Hayley's father crossed his arms and arched, "What was this prank that got Lilith in trouble?"

"Her parents need to get their priorities in check. They ignored her to the point where she called on the souls of the damned and instead of being there for her, they yelled at her. She did it again and thy had her banished from hell. She was on her own for almost a week before we found her an-"

"Excuse us," the twelve looked up and Marco narrowed his eyes at the two officers standing a few feet away from them as the six children ran over to them and went to their respected families.

Lilith frowned as she hugged Marco's leg and glared at the two officers, "We're looking for a Marco Diaz,"

"What the hell for?" Marco stood up and glared at them as everyone looked at him, Star and Lilith frowned, "I'm just enjoying this Saturday like everyone else here," the officers looked around as Marco patted the top of Lilith's head and shook his head, "And I don't think it's a good idea to cause a scene in front of a couple of kids, right?" the two looked down at the children as Hayley, Rebecca, Sean, Michael and James frowned as they hid behind their parents and Lilith's violet eyes narrowed as she continued to hug Marco's leg, "So why are you looking for me?"

The officer on the right cleared her throat and shook her head, "We just want to ask you a few questions, that's all. If you'll be so kind and come with us to the station, we'll get what we need from you and you'll be back within the hour," Marco nodded before he began walking towards them, only to feel a pair of small hands grab his.

Looking down, he saw Lilith staring up at him with wide eyes and her cheeks puffed out. Taking a deep breath, Marco slightly smiled as he freed his hand and patted her head, "I'll be back soon, Lilith, just go play with your friends and listen to Star, okay?" Lilith pouted as she slowly nodded, "I'll be back soon. They just want to talk to me," Marco looked up and narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, "Let's go," the two officers nodded as the three of them walked out of the park and towards the patrol car.

Marco sat in a room and across from him were two detectives. Marco sighed as he leaned back and crossed his arms, "So…your uh…friends? They said that you guys had a couple of questions for me…and I was enjoying this Saturday too,"

"Kid, do you know Jessica Johnson and her husband Robert?" the detective on the right leaned forward.

"Yeah, she was Lilith's teacher, but Lilith got sick last week and Star and I stayed home from school to care for her, when she went back to school this week, she had a new teacher," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't see what she has to do with me. The only thing I'm aware of is she was Lilith's teacher, after the start of this week, Lilith she said that she had a new teacher,"

The two looked at him in confusion and Marco inhaled slowly, "We don't know why she got a new teacher this soon in the year, but I don't see what any of this has to do with me."

"Robert and Jessica Johnson were both found dead in their home earlier this week," the other detective inhaled slowly, "We received an anonymous tip that you were the last to see them alive, but the odd thing is there were no signs of forced entry and the doors and windows were locked. We couldn't find any evidence pointing to a homicide."

"If that's the case then why bring me in? You're wasting taxpayer dollars doing half assed jobs like this." Marco groaned and leaned forward, "Why not do a full-blown investigation before bringing people in? This is how the justice system fails. Lack of investigation, false imprisonment, and people making wild accusations." Marco stood up and narrowed his eyes, "I don't like telling people how to do their jobs, but it really irritates me when people do a piss poor job like this. Like I said, Lilith was sick last week, and Star and I rarely left the house. We left the house maybe once and that was to get some soup of her,"

"We weren't accusing you of anything, we know you're not the type of person to commit murder," the detective on the right took a deep breath, "Hell, you used to babysit my twin boys and you'd always used extra precaution when you babysat them, but we needed to follow up on this tip we got, you know how it is. Protocol and everything,"

Standing up, the detectives walked towards the door and the one on the right spoke, "We'll give you a ride back to the park. Your girlfriend and that little girl must be worried about you," Marco hummed and nodded before he followed the two detectives out of the room.

Star, Marco and Lilith watched as the car pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. Lilith looked up and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Are you in trouble?"

Marco hummed and smiled before he rubbed the top of Lilith's head, "No, I'm not in trouble, Lilith, but we're going to have to invite your friends, their parents, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, their parents and Star's parents back to the house," Lilith pouted and Marco shook his head, "I just want to talk to all of them, and it'll be easier if I do it at the same time, but your friends aren't in any type of trouble, okay?"

Lilith frowned and slowly nodded as Star leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at the blonde princess in confusion, "What happened? Why did they want to talk to you?"

"Someone found their bodies and they got an anonymous tip that I was the last one to see them alive, so we're going to question everyone who knows about this…do you have a truth spell ready?" Star slightly frowned as she slowly nodded, "Then let's go invite Lilith's friends and their parents over and…we'll think of a way to get the others to come," Star nodded again before the three of them walked over to the five families in silence.

**Okay, I'm sure the next chapter is going to be predictable…enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, it's investigation time.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also the reason I'm managing to get this chapter out so soon is because it's not going to be it's meant to be something simple…I think. Trust me, I wanted to get Light of the Moon out, but I'm working on some of the minor things in that bit.**

Star, Marco and Lilith, along with Lilith's friends, their parents, Star's parents and Marco's parents stood in the living room of the Diaz home. The front door soon opened and Janna, Jackie and their parents stepped inside, "Good," Marco sighed, shaking his head, "Now all we have to do is wait for Alfonzo, Ferguson and their-"

"They're not coming,"

Marco looked at the blonde skater and arched a brow, "I'm sorry, what?"

"They texted us saying they weren't coming that this has nothing to do with them and why would they waste their Saturday over something so-" before Jackie could finish, Marco snapped his fingers and six shadowy figures emerged from the corners of the room.

Lilith's eyes widened as she took hold of Marco's hand and Marco looked at the figures with narrowed eyes, "Bring them back here alive and unharmed," before anything else was aid, everyone watched as the figures rushed out of the house.

Everyone looked at Marco and Lilith frowned as she tugged on Marco's arm, "Marco," Marco hummed and looked down at her in confusion, "You did a bad. We can't do that. The souls of the dead are meant to protect us, not to look for people,"

Marco slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "I know, Lilith, but I need them to look for Alfonzo and Ferguson and their parents right now. I need to talk to them and find out why the police wanted to talk to me," Lilith pouted as everyone stared at the two in silence.

The door soon opened and everyone watched as the two families were thrown inside. Looking up, Ferguson grunted as he shook his head, "Are we having a party or something?"

"Not even close," Marco stepped away from Lilith and narrowed his eyes, "Earlier today, a couple of police officers approached us in the park, wanting to speak to me about Lilith's teacher Jessica Johnson, and since only a few people knew about that, and they're all here, we're going to play a little game,"

"What kind of game?" Alfonzo's mother questioned, "If you truly believe it to be one of us, why not accuse the ones you've just met, or better yet, no one at all." Marco looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "The ones who did it can simply lie to you and-" Marco stepped closer to her and crossed his arms as he leaned forward, "Can I help you?"

"Are you hiding something?" Marco arched a brow, "Because only the guilty party tries to stall for time," the woman swallowed hard as Marco sighed and stepped back, "That's why Star is here. She's going to cast a spell, forcing everyone here to tell the truth. Some of you saw what I'm capable of after Lilith was kidnapped a few months ago, so you should know I'll stop at nothing to protect-"

"It was us!" Ferguson blurted out and everyone looked at him, "Me and Alfonzo, we thought if we can help solve the case, we'd get some kind of reward an-"

"Shut up, you fat idiot," Alfonzo hissed at his friend, "We agreed not to utter a word of this and-"

"So…you two had the bright idea of starting this betrayal…and let me guess, you thought that since we've been friends since the third grade, I'd look past it," Lilith frowned as she climbed onto Marco's back and the shadows in the room began to rise from the floor, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret…even if Sabrina, the girl I knew since we were in _diapers_, had been the one who did this, I wouldn't look past it, and that's not because she was one of the people throwing blocks at Janna in kindergarten, but because it posed a threat to Lilith, an-" before he could finish, his eyes widened as he fell forward and his world faded into darkness.

Everyone looked on in disbelief as Alfonzo's mother grabbed Lilith and ran towards the others. Star narrowed her eyes as she held the wand out and Alfonzo's mother held Lilith up, "Alright, this is what's going to happen. You're going to let us go, we're going to take her with us, follow us and she may not make it," Star growled under her breath as everyone stared at the woman in disbelief before the two families ran out the house.

Marco grunted as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "What happened?" he looked around and narrowed his eyes, "And where's Lilith?" everyone stared at him with wide eyes as he looked back, the shadows in the room slowly rising from the floor, "Where's Lilith?"

"Alfonzo's mother took her," Marco glared at the blonde princess and Star sighed as she shook her head, "I was going to use a spell, but she used Lilith as a shield and said if we follow her, she's going to-" before Star could finish, Marco stood up and walked towards the door and Star quickly followed him.

**Well…this might be considered a cliffhanger…sorry…enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Starco4everr: Sorry I didn't give you a shout out in the previous chapter, guess my mind was elsewhere. More is coming.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah, you were right, yes, they're greedy bastards and now they will pay the price for their arrogance.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco walked down the street, Star looking at her boyfriend with a worried expression as Marco narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace, "Marco…I…I'm sorry this happened. I should've just cast a spell and-"

"It's not your fault, Star," Marco stopped and looked at the blonde princess and shook his head, "You said that those cowards used Lilith as a shield, so you did the right thing and stopped before you accidently hurt Lilith, but when we find them, I'm going to tear them apart limb from bloody limb," Star frowned and slowly nodded, "You heard me warn them that I don't care who or what threatens Lilith, human, Mewman, demon or something else, I am going to get rid of the threat,"

"Isn't there another way to go about it, though? Killing Lilith's teacher and her husband is what nearly got you into trouble in the first place and if Alfonzo, Ferguson and their parents turn up dead, wouldn't it be suspicious?" Marco ignored her as he continued to walk down the street and Star followed him.

Coming to an alley, they looked down and their eyes widened when they saw Alfonzo, Ferguson and their parents surrounding a frightened Lilith, the shadows in the alley swirling around as Lilith looked up at the six, tears flowing down her cheeks. Marco growled as he tightened his fists and took a step forward, "Marco," Marco looked back and Star narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "We better see how this goes before rushing in there." Marco growled under his breath as he looked back up.

Lilith screamed as the shadows began cutting their legs and they laughed before Ferguson's mother shook her head, "Is that it? That's adorable. Do it again, it actually tickled," Lilith screamed again and the six felt a sharp pain course through their bodies as their eyes widened.

Star looked at Marco and saw his hardened expression soften as he looked down the alley and saw Lilith looking at the six lying on the ground, "Lilith," her eyes widened as she looked back and saw Star and Marco standing by the street, "Are you o-" before Marco could finish, Lilith ran down the alley and jumped into his arms and cried into his chest, "Lilith? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Lilith shook her head as she looked up, tears siding down her face, "I didn't mean to do it! I don't want to go away! Don't let them take me away, Marco!"

Marco frowned as he hugged Lilith and comforted her, "I've already told you, Lilith, if they want to take you away, they're going to have to get through me first." Lilith continued to cry as Star and Marco looked at the motionless body and Marco inhaled slowly, "Don't worry about this. Let me handle this and then we can go home, okay?" Lilith moaned into his chest and slowly nodded as the shadows began to consume the lifeless bodies before the two teenagers turned and walked down the street with Lilith still in Marco's arms.

While walking down the street, Lilith sat up in Marco's up and looked at him with a small frown painted across her lips, "Marco," Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "What if people look for Alfonzo and Ferguson? What will happen then?"

"Then you tell people I'm the one who did it, okay?" Lilith's eyes widened as she began to whimper and Star sighed and shook her head, "Lilith, I'm not going to let anyone take you away from us, so if it comes down to it, you are to blame me for their-"

"No!" Lilith cried into Marco's chest again and the two teenagers frowned as they began comforting her, "I don't want them to take you, Marco! I don't want to!" Marco inhaled slowly as he rubbed Lilith's back and Star rubbed the top of Lilith's head before they continued to walk down the street.

The three approached the Diaz house when Lilith looked up at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down, "Can Hayley and Rebecca stay for the night?" Marco hummed again and arched a brow, "Well…Hayley and Rebecca wanted me to stay at their homes yesterday, but I didn't know if I was allowed, but is it okay if they stay? And James, Michael and Sean too?"

"Uh…you're going to have to ask my parents and Hayley's and Rebecca's parents if they can stay, but I don't think that Michael, James and Sean can stay," Lilith moaned as she pouted and puffed her cheeks out, "I'm sorry, Lilith, but it's…a little odd to have boys and girls sleeping over at the same house," Lilith's eyes widened before she looked up at Star and back at Marco, "Star lives with us, and our parents know we won't do anything that can get us in trouble,"

"But we won't get into trouble,"

Marco sighed and shook his head as Star lightly laughed, "We'll see what their parents say, okay Lilith?" Lilith hummed and nodded as she smiled as they continued to walk towards the house.

Marco sat at the desk in his room, a hand resting on his chin as he narrowed his eyes, "I don't know whether to tell Lilith the truth and let her know that I'm the one who killed Alfonzo and Ferguson and their parents, or let her think that she did, feeling both good and bad about it." He sighed as he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "This is difficult. On one hand, she'll feel like she's growing up and learning on her own, but on the other…I don't want her to think that someone is going to come and take her away,"

Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Lilith stepping into the room in her nightwear, "Lilith? I thought you and your friends were staying with Star in her room," he stood up and walked over to her, "Is something wrong?"

Lilith looked up and shook her head, "I never stayed in Star's room before and if I wake up, I might get scared. I always stayed in here with you when you and Star and everyone else found me, and I don't want to get scared if I wake up and can't find you…so I asked Star if I can stay in here with you after my friends fall asleep,"

Marco took a deep breath and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of Lilith's head, "After the day we had, I think that's probably the best bet for everyone," Lilith smiled and nodded, "Alright, time for you to get some sleep,"

"Marco," Marco arched a brow as Lilith walked past him and climbed into bed before looking back at him, "Can you stay?" Marco smiled and nodded before kicking off his footwear and walked over to the bed.

Marco looked down at Lilith's sleeping face and he narrowed his eyes, "Human, Mewman, demon or something else…I warned those idiots that…I told them that I don't care what race they are, if they're a threat to my girl, I'm going to eliminate them. They shouldn't have tried to turn me in and they definitely shouldn't have kidnapped Lilith and used her as a shield…cowards. If there is a God, may he have mercy on their souls, because I had none." Hearing Lilith moan, he looked down as the white-haired girl nuzzled closer to him.

Taking a deep breath, Marco slightly smiled as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep himself.

**Not the last chapter, there are still a few more before I begin the next installment to this series. I wanted the beginning of this chapter to be a little messed up and have it turn into something wholesome…I don't know why I went with this route, though. And the reason I managed to get this chapter out so quickly is because it isn't the main chapter and I believe Marco would've done something like that, regardless of who they were.**

**As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Youthintruth: Yeah, finally dead. Really? You're getting harem vibes? I don't know why. I'm not aiming for that route…maybe I accidently left something in without realizing.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and due to nothing going to be happening in between the last chapter and this one, I'm going to do a time-skip. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Lilith, Janna and Jackie sat in the Diaz living room. Months have passed and life slowly returned to normal for everyone. Janna and Jackie stood up and Lilith looked up in confusion as the two friends turned lovers stretched and Janna smirked, "Well, we better get going. We'll see you guys later,"

"Be careful," everyone looked down at Lilith and Lilith stared up at them with wide eyes, "It's getting cold."

The two smiled as Jackie shook her head and patted the top of Lilith's head, "You're right, it is getting cold, kid. It might even snow tonight," Lilith's eyes widened, "You don't know about snow?"

Lilith shook her head and frowned, "I only saw it in movies and TV and picture books, my friends talk about snow a lot though. They don't have snow in underworld," the four looked at her as a small smile formed across her lips, "But I get to see snow…do you think it's going to snow tonight?"

Jackie smiled as she stood up and shook her head, "I'll tell you what, dudette, me and Janna will ask the sky for snow on our way home," Lilith smiled and nodded as Janna and Jackie turned and walked towards the door.

Lilith sat up on the bed and stared up the night sky with wide eyes, the picture of her parents in her hands. Inhaling slowly, she looked down at the picture and narrowed her eyes, "You were mean to me, but I met Marco and Star and Janna and Jackie after the mean people broke my horn and sent me away. And now Janna and Jackie said I get to see snow and-"

"Lilith," Lilith looked back and saw Marco stepping into the room, "Are you ready for bed?" Lilith nodded as he climbed towards the pillow and laid down as Marco walked over to the bed with Star following close behind him.

Marco pulled the covers over her and tucked her in as Lilith looked up, a small frown painted across her lips, "Star, Marco?" the two looked at her in confusion, "Is it really going to snow? Janna and Jackie said they'll ask the sky, but will that work?"

"We'll see," Star smiled, "Look out the window when you wake up tomorrow, Lilith and you might see snow falling from the sky," Lilith smiled and nodded as she turned on her side and fell asleep and Star and Marco walked out of the room.

Lilith moaned as her eyes slowly opened. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before looked at the window. Moving towards the window before opening it, her face getting hit with an icy cold wind as she looked up and saw snowflakes falling from the sky and her eyes widened, "Snow!" another brush of cold air blew past her and she smiled, "It's cold,"

Hearing Star and Marco moan from behind her, she looked to see the two sitting up on the floor, "Star, Marco, it's snowing!"

"That's great, Lilith," Marco stood up and walked over to the bed. Closing the window, he looked down at the white-haired girl and yawned before shaking his head and patting the top of Lilith's head, "Let's go get some breakfast and we can go outside later,"

Lilith's eyes widened and she nodded before jumping off the bed and ran out of the room while yelling, "It's snowing!" the two teens tiredly smiled as Star stood up and they walked out of the room.

Lilith stood by the living room window and watched as the snow continued to fall while Star, Marco, Angie, Rafael, Moon and River watched her, "Snow…it's really snowing…it's so fluffy, it's everywhere,"

"She's been like this all morning," Star chuckled and shook her head.

Moon looked at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend and slightly smiled, "Why don't you two take her outside and let her play in the snow for a while?" the two nodded before standing up and walked over to Lilith.

The front door opened and Lilith, fully dressed in winter attire, ran out of the house, laughing while Star smiled and Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…be careful, Lilith, don't run or you might slip," Lilith stopped running, causing her hood to fall over her face.

Removing her hood, she groaned, "Stupid hood," she smiled as the cold wind blew past her, "It's snowing!" Star and Marco sighed as they smiled as Lilith looked back, "Star, Marco, let's build a snowma-" before she could finish, the ground shifted and the two watched as shadows rose from the ground and grabbed the young demon before retreating back to the ground.

"Lilith!" Marco shouted, running towards her. He jumped into the snow as the shadows and Lilith vanished and Marco's eyes widened, "No…no, not again!" Marco growled as he punched the snow on the ground and Star walked up behind him.

Kneeling behind him, Star wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back as he panted with frustration, "Marco, you need to calm down before-"

"No, Star, I'm not going to calm down!" Star frowned as she felt Marco stand and she looked up to see him shaking with anger, "Lilith has been with us for the better part of the year, and three times someone had the bright idea to take her! First it was Tammy and those idiotic bastards running that damned Trade, then it was Alfonzo, Ferguson and their parents in an attempt to get away, and now someone from hell decided to take her in the middle of the day in front of us!"

Star sighed as she stood up and carefully slid her hand into Marco's, her cheek marks glowing a bright pink as she felt her magic course through her body, "And like the first two incidents, the ones who took Lilith are going to die!" Feeling something cold touch the back of his neck, Marco's eyes shifted to Star and saw the wand was pressed against his neck, "What the hell, Star? I'm not the one who took Lilith, I want to find her and-"

"If you don't calm down, I'll be forced to use magic on you," Star narrowed her eyes slightly, "I know Lilith was taken in front of us, but getting worked up like this isn't going to help, and what do you think you'll accomplish if we go down there and you slip into a blind fury?"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'll find and save Lilith, that's what…I'll kill the ones who took her,"

"I'm not going to let you go down this path, Marco!" Star snapped and Marco's eyes widened, "I saw that look in your eyes when Lilith was taken to the Trade. I saw it when Tammy admitted she was apart of it, I saw it when you killed Alfonzo and Ferguson and their parents that day…every time I see that look, I worry I might lose you to your demon heritage…but even still…even still, I'm not going to let my boyfriend do something so reckless and possibly get himself killed."

Marco looked at her and saw her gaze fell, "I…I did it again…didn't I?" Star hummed and looked up in confusion, "I've upset you again…this might be the first time I've done that in our relationship, but this isn't remotely close to the first time I've upset you," Star frowned and shook her head, "If you're going to kill me with a spell, you might as well do it…but…what are you going to do then?"

"I can assure you I'll have no intentions on continuing with my life," Marco's eyes widened as Star frowned and shook her head, "I'll go to hell and retrieve Lilith, after that I'll have our parents care for her…and after that, I'll intend to take my own life, and erase the memory of us from everyone involved." Marco growled before stomping his left foot on the ground, clearing the snow from beneath them while their parents watched from the front door.

Marco looked at Star and frowned before he hugged her, "I can't let you do that, Estrella…but…Lilith, she was-"

"We'll find her, Marco, but we need to think of a plan first," Star frowned as she hugged him back.

**I was going to have this chapter out earlier today, but I had like a hundred things to do and I barely had time to get this chapter finished. I went with an opposite approach compared to last chapter…this story is close to the end and I have one more installment in mind. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, I wanted to go down a dark route and…that's what came to.**

**Youthintruth: It's them. I think it's time they were introduced to the series.**

**Enjoy the next, possible last chapter…I don't know yet…enjoy.**

Star, armed with her wand, Marco, with his katana by his side, along with their parents and Tom walked down the brimstone road of the underworld. Looking at Star and Marco, Tom sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know why you're dragging me into this. If you have a bad memory, let me refresh it for you, I am a fire demon and shadow manipulators live their lives in secrecy an-"

"You're the prince of the underworld and you know all, if not, most of the corners in hell," Marco took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, "Someone or something took Lilith and if it's that damn Trade again, we're going to need a little more help taking it down,"

"And what if it's something else, Marco? What if it isn't the Trade and if it's something else?" Tom hissed and everyone stopped and looked at the two demons, "What exactly happened to the kid? What did you see before she was-"

"She was playing in the snow when shadows emerged from the ground and drug her down…where else would she be besides hell?" the air between the group grew stale as the ground vibrated as lava flowed beneath them before Marco turned his back on Tom and began walking away, "We found her while she was in the woods, she's been on her own for five days after being banished from hell and we brought her home with us.

The first time she was taken was by a group of demons and she was taken to the Trade because apparently shadow manipulators can go for two million easy. We came down here, I killed the idiots who took her…well…some of them, another demon took care of three of them…the second time she was taken was when some friends of ours turned me into the police for killing Lilith's teacher after she nearly had Lilith die after breaking her horn. They took her and used her as a shield, after which, we caught up with them and I killed them and now she's back in hell because of something happened and now we have to go look for her again."

He stopped as he tightened his fists and his body began to shake as Star walked up to him and took him by the hand. Marco looked down at her as Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "You have to calm down, Marco," Marco inhaled and exhaled slowly, "We'll find Lilith, but getting agitated isn't good for anyone, and if you get angry, Tom's going to get agitated and that'll in turn anger him and I don't feel like dealing with two pissed off demons today,"

"But Star, Lilith is-"

"We'll find her," Star shook her head, "We found her in the woods, we found her when she was taken to the Trade and we found her when Alfonzo and Ferguson took her and we're going to find her now, but you need to calm down,"

"Right…Star, I'm going to need a favor from you," confused, Star arched a brow as Marco leaned closer and whispered in her ear before she nodded and the seven of them began walking down the road again.

Lilith moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a cage suspended in the air. Looking around, her eyes widened when she spotted her parents standing by the fireplace, "Lilith," her mother said as she stepped away from the fireplace, "You know the rules of banishment, the members of the Higher Courts told you that. They told you that no one was allowed to care for you after your banishment an-"

"Mommy!" Lilith frowned and shook her head, "Marco and Star are taking care of me now, why do you care? I'm making friends and Marco said I can use my powers whenever I want an-"

"It's against the rules!" her father snapped, slamming his fist against the mantel, "You called on the souls of the damned not once, but twice, you've caused distractions every chance you got, you were a burden to the entire shadow manipulator race an-"

"Stop it, daddy!" Lilith cried and shook her head, "Marco said I'm not a bad girl and I'm not! Why do you and mommy do this to me!"

"Because you know it's true!" Ragnok snapped as Lilith gasped, "As an esteemed member of the shadow manipulator race, you should live your life in secrecy, not making friends, causing mischief and any other-"

"Do my ears deceive me," the three looked back and Lilith smiled as she spotted Star, Marco, their parents and Tom standing by the doorway, Marco looking up at the two with narrowed eyes, "or are you two really the parents of Lilith?"

"Marco!" Marco unsheathed his katana as he and Star ran towards the two older demons.

Waving the wand and swinging the katana, the princess and the demon were met by a wall of darkness. Aar took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "Honestly, caring for a demon of a specific race, you should at least know the power that that race possesses and-" before the white-haired demoness could finish, the barrier shattered, surprising both her and her husband.

Looking at Marco, everyone stared with wide eyes as two black horns stuck out on either side of his head, "I don't know why kind of lies you were fed, but Lilith is a child, and children are supposed to have fun, live life carefree, and not as a mindless slave!"

Ragnok growled before he laughed, "And what are you going to do, boy? You might be one of us, but you're clearly out of your league!"

"You truly think that?" Marco narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip around the handle of the sword, "Why do you believe that? Is it because you fools were born and raised in hell while I spent my life on the surface world?" Marco stepped closer to the two and growled under his breath, "But you idiots had the bright idea to have Lilith thrown out of hell and now you come and take my girl from-"

"She's not your girl!" Azar snapped and Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You didn't father her, and even still, she is a disgrace to the entire shadow manipulator race! She pulls pranks and treats it like it's no big deal an-"

"And what?" Marco spat before looking up at Lilith and yelled, "Lilith! Cover your eyes and no matter what you hear, don't open them!" Lilith nodded before covering her eyes before Marco looked at Star and snapped, "Estrella!"

"Right," Star took a deep breath as she held the wand out and it began glowing brightly, "Lightning Flash Bomb!" the room was flooded by a blinding white light and everyone grunted a their shielded their eyes.

The light soon dimmed and everyone slowly opened their eyes to see Lilith in Marco's arms, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ragnok snapped, "And what in the hell was that light!"

"Shadows and darkness can be overrun by a light so bright that it kills the shadow and the dark for a brief moment," Marco held Lilith close to him as he glared at the two with narrowed eyes, "So I asked Star if she could conjure a spell up that will give the equivalent of a flash grenade, and that's why I had Lilith covered her eyes so it wouldn't bother her. And as to what I'm doing, I'm taking Lilith back to the surface world where she'll be cared for,"

"I don't think so!" Azar snapped, encasing the exit with a blanket of shadows. Everyone looked back as Star tightly gripped the wand and it began glowing and her mother's hand began glowing a bright purple color as Marco summoned the shadows and Tom narrowed his eyes as fire rested on his palms, "If you're so determined to take care of that little brat, we'll settle this in the Higher Courts!" Lilith's eyes widened as she tightly wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco hugged her.

Tom growled as he clenched his fists and shook his head, "Damnit," everyone looked at him in confusion as he stepped forward, "We don't have a choice here,"

"What?" Marco's eyes widened.

"He's right," Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "If any race declares a case in the Higher Courts like this…it's going to take place in the Higher Courts," Marco growled and he shook his head and continued to comfort Lilith.

The ten stood in front of group of several different races, Lilith standing between Star and Marco as she tightly held Marco's hand and looked down with a frown painted across her lips. The demon stood up and spoke, "Ragnok, Azar, what is the meaning of this? You've presented your case and why we should break young Lilith's horn several months back, and now you're here with young Lilith again? She's been banished and-"

"And as you know, Mazar, that a banished demon is to be left alone," Azar answered, pointing towards Star, Marco and Lilith, "And that demon right there has been caring for Lilith since her banishment!"

The members of the Higher Courts looked at Marco before one of them spoke, "Is this true, young man?"

"Heh, you people are beyond help," Marco looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I've been caring for Lilith since the fifth day of her banishment, because, believe it or not, children are meant to play, they crave creativity and attention, something that her parents knowingly deprived her of," Lilith looked up as Marco stepped forward, "And then these two drug Lilith back down to hell to do who knows what to her and they brought us here because I wasn't going to let them hurt Lilith,"

Lilith frowned before she hugged Marco's leg and Marco looked down in confusion, "What's wrong, Lilith?"

"Don't fight with the mean people, Marco," Lilith looked up with wide eyes and shook her head, "I don't want you to fight the mean people," Marco slightly smiled as he reached down and rubbed the top of Lilith's head.

The members of the Higher Courts looked back at Azar and Ragnok and one of them spoke, "And what was your end game if this young man hadn't had come down to hell, looking for young Lilith?" the two looked up in confusion, "You know that once a demon's horn is broken by a member of the Higher Courts, that demon is no longer welcomed in hell, so why would you care for her?"

"We were concerned about her," Ragnok crossed his arms and shook his head, "We wanted to welcome her back to hell and let her know that we missed her an-"

"Is that why you two had her in a cage!" the two looked at Marco as he growled through his teeth, "What would've happened if we hadn't had found you and-"

"Marco," Tom hissed, leaning closer to him, "Shut up, Marco. One wrong move and you'll piss the Higher Courts off." Marco growled and shook his head, "If you do that, they'll most likely have those two do whatever they want to Lilith and you won't have a say in the matter," Marco took several deep breaths and shook his head before looking down at Lilith.

Star reached over and took hold of Marco's hand and Marco looked up in confusion, "Tom's right, Marco. Calm down because on wrong move and Lilith will be one in trouble," Marco sighed and slowly nodded.

The members of the Higher Courts looked at the two in confusion and shook their heads before the demon spoke, "As you stated, Azar, a banished demon is to be left alone, but why would you retrieve her and bring her back to hell? There is nothing here for her. You advised we'd break her horn and said you didn't care where we sent her, just as long as she didn't remain in hell,"

"Don't turn this around on us, Mazar!" Ragnok snapped and Lilith flinched as she hugged Marco's leg and shook at the sound of her father's booming voice, "She also stated that that boy has been caring for Lilith since she was banished, and he even admitted it! He's breaking one of the rules the demonic society was founded on!"

"They're lying," Tom whispered to Marco and Marco looked at him in confusion, "It's true that when a demon is banished, they can't go back to hell, but the lack of care isn't in there. If someone finds and wants to care for the demon, that's on them and no one can say anything."

"Well why the hell aren't they saying anything? This is bullshit,"

"You need to speak up," Marco growled as Tom shook his head, "I know I said don't piss these people off, but this is a situation that calls for it,"

Marco inhaled slowly before he looked up with narrowed eyes and called out, "Objection!" everyone looked at him as he stepped forward and Lilith frowned, "The banished demon rule is true, once you break the demon's horn, they are banished from hell, but after their banishment, everything from their mental state to their health is given to one who finds them and has the right mentality to care for the banished demon!"

"The boy has a point," the human member spoke.

"We object to his objection!" Azar snapped.

The human looked at the two demons and smirked as she shook her head, "Overruled," the two growled at her as she laughed, "I was waiting for the right moment to knock you down to size, Azar. I actually wanted to speak against you for banishing your daughter, but without the proper evidence, the members had no choice but to grunt you your request," the two growled before the human looked down at Marco and said, "You may continue,"

"Thank you, your honor," Marco picked Lilith up and took Star by the hand and pulled her next to him, "Star and I found Lilith in the woods when we went camping with a few of our friends back in May. I sniffed a demon nearby and went hunting. When I saw that it was just a little girl, I stopped myself while Star and two of our friends, Janna Ordonia and Jackie Thomas asked me what I was doing.

Before I knew it, this adorable little girl ran up to me and hugged me and that's when I spotted the broken horn on top of her head. I instructed Janna and Jackie to return back to the campsite and help out our then friends Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson with setting up the tents before I asked Star to call to call the prince of the underworld, Tom Lucitor.

After talking to Tom for a bit, I asked him what it meant when a demon had a broken horn and he explained what it meant and that the demon is banished from hell after the members of the Higher Courts broke their horn off. We ended the conversation and Star and I took Lilith back to the campsite where we fed her and she shared a tent with me and Star that night before we took her home with us the next morning."

Star slightly smiled as she lightly squeezed Marco's hand and Lilith laid her head on Marco's shoulder as he continued, "While it is true Lilith formed a closer bond with me in the beginning, we believed it was because we are both demons from the same race, and she later formed bonds with my adopted parents Rafael and Angie Diaz, the King and Queen of Mewni, Raver and Moon, my friends and my girlfriend Star Butterfly, but that was after the Trade incident, where I slaughter dozens of demons who stood in my way and then I killed two of the five perpetrators and the fifth perpetrator disposed of the other three."

"You see!" Ragnok snapped, "He is not fit to care for Lilith if he has no problem slaughtering his own kind! Who in their right mind will kill a member of their own people just for answers?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking down a Lilith and whispered, "Lilith, I need you to cover your ears for a moment, okay?" Lilith nodded before she sat in in Marco's arms and covered her ears. Marco looked back at the two demons and hissed, "You're one to fucking talk, old man! You and that old bat were quick to abandon her after a few little pranks! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Who in their right fucking mind would abandon a child like that!"

"I think we've heard enough," the Mewman member spoke before the members all stood up, "The nine of us will speak in chambers and come up with a verdict," everyone watched as the members turned and walked away.

Lilith moaned as she moved her hands away from her ears and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, burying her face in the crock of Marco's neck, "Huh? What's wrong, Lilith?"

"They're going to send me away again,"

Marco frowned as he hugged her and shook his head, "No they're not, Lilith. I've already told you dozens of times, if they want to send you away, they're going to have to go through me first," Lilith continued to moan as Marco continued to comfort her and Star, Tom, Star's parents and Marco's parents frowned at the sight.

Time slowly passed before the nine members of the Higher Courts returned and everyone looked up in anticipation. The demon stood up and cleared his throat before speaking, "We, the members of the Higher Courts, have come to the unanimous decision that young Lilith will remain in the care of the demon and the Mewman Princess,"

"What!" Aar snapped.

"And furthermore," the human spoke, glaring at the two demons with narrowed eyes, "Under no circumstances are Ragnok and Azar allowed to have any contact with the demon known as Lilith, the demon known as Marco or the Princess known as Star or any associations they may hold outside of their families,"

"Highest Honors, you must be kidding. Lilith was taken to the Trade while in the care of that boy an-"

"And he acted appropriately in finding her, Ragnok," the Mewman member spoke, "If it had been anyone else, they most likely would've ignored the child after learning she's a demon, but that young man took her into his home and from the way he spoke, he was caring for her since she came into their lives and he will stop at nothing to protect her,"

Looking at the group of eight, the Mewman member spoke again, "That being said, we expect that Lilith will receive a decent education, she is to be well cared for and if any violations are to be found in a search of the family, Lilith will be removed from your care and placed elsewhere. Do you understand, young man?"

Marco nodded, "Y-yeah…yeah, she's in school, she has a few friends and she is well cared for, but if this visit is necessary, then I won't stop you,"

"Very well…you may leave," the group turned with Lilith in Marco's arms and walked away from the members of the Higher Courts as they looked at Ragnok and Azar.

The eight stood in the Diaz backyard and Tom shivered as he wrapped his arms around his body, "Why is it so cold?"

"Aren't you a fire demon?"

"That doesn't mean we don't get cold, Marco!" Tom snapped and everyone laughed.

Lilith looked up and tugged on Marco's sleeve and Marco looked down in confusion, "Marco…can we still play in the snow?"

"Of course, and didn't you want to build a snowman before everything happened?" Lilith smiled and nodded as Marco patted the top of her head, "Well, why don't we all build a snowman?"

"Okay, let's build a snowman!" Lilith laughed as she turned and ran from everyone.

Everyone except for Marco laughed as Marco's eyes widened as he held his arm out towards Lilith, "Lilith, don't run! I told you that you'll slip and hurt yourself!"

"Let her be, Marco," Angie smiled and shook her head, "You said so yourself that children crave creativity, so let her learn on her own."

"Mom,"

"Now, why don't you kids go build a snowman with Lilith," before Marco could argue, Star grabbed him and Tom by the wrist and pulled them towards Lilith while Star's parents and Marco's parents watched the four with small smiles forming across their lips.

Star, Marco and Lilith sat on the floor in the Diaz living room, watching TV. Hearing a small moan, the two teens looked down and saw Lilith nodding off to sleep, "Tired?"

"Yeah," Lilith looked up and Marco and smiled before she yawned, "Marco, can we sleep down here?" Marco arched a brow as Lilith leaned closer to him and moaned, "Please Marco?"

"Yeah, Marco," Marco looked up at Star and Star smiled as she leaned closer to him, "It'll be like a sleepover,"

Marco sighed as he shook his head, "I don't see how this will be any different from any other night," looking down at Lilith, Marco slightly smiled and shook his head again, "Yeah, okay. We can sleep down here tonight," Lilith slightly smiled as she leaned up against his arm and closed her eyes as Star and Marco looked up at the TV and watched it in silence.

**Whoa, this took me close to three hours to get done. I'll be working on the next installment soon. As always please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


End file.
